User talk:Diamante Pazzo
Hello! I am Diamante Pazzo, nice to meet you all! I want to join the Wiki because I love Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and want to help this encyclopedia grow! Let's see if I can be useful, eheh! Diamante Pazzo 21:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) So, looks like that after making my first edit I received the "Lucky edit" achievement... I should consider changing my name into "Pocoloco", ahah! However, I want to improve the Jojo references page much more, but since I'm not English, somebody should control if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes...! Diamante Pazzo 23:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Lucky Diamond Congratulations on earning the lucky badge!!! Maybe you have the same Stand as Pocoloco? Haha! Don't worry about making syntax errors while writing in english.I'm not a native english speaker also. If you prefer to speak in spanish, you can(Spanish is my first Language). Hope to see you soon! Editing Today I managed to create my first photo gallery, you cal see it on Iggy's page, I hope I did it good. If somebody thinks there's a page that needs more pictures, just tell me: apart from Steel Ball Run, I have all series' pictures on my PC. See you! Well that are good news. Iggy's Gallery is very Fine (and very Funny too). Long ( or not so long) time ago, I created the list . In that list, i describe the status of each article. Many of them needs a gallery. Also, all the main characters and main antagonist need a gallery (if they don't have one). Another thing i want you to pay attencion are the templates for making better articles. Thanks again for all your edits (You are doing a excellent job in the list of cultural references). Bohemian King 14:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm really happy to give my contribution to the wiki. I read the list, and I thank you for giving me the templates: they look rather helpful for editing. I'll upload some new photos tomorrow (too tired to do that now), I believe that Dio needs a gallery... I'll have to look up for some interesting pictures! I'm glad you liked my Iggy gallery... he's one of my favourite characters and deserved a nice one! See you soon! Diamante Pazzo 20:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Buon Giorno ;)! I don't want to repeat myself but thanks for all your latest edits! Your everyday contributions are aiding the wikia to look better and better and with the Gallerys, the articles spreads beauty . There is not a way or format to Gallerys so... Fa 'come ti senti!(Hope that phrase make sense XD). Bohemian King 15:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Buongiorno to you! Thank you very much, I'm trying to help the most I can. Unfortunately I found out that most of my part 4,5, and 6 images are of bad quality... next month part IV will be re-published in Italy, so I'll be able to slowly update those parts as well. By the way, perfect Italian! ;D Alla prossima! I'll keep giving my contribution to the first three parts and add some categories here and there! Diamante Pazzo 22:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello I would like to say thank you earlier but I was unable I lost my personal information (long story) but finally able to I'm the admin for this site and thank you very much for all the amount of edits you have made to the sites thank you very much --Bunnet de Luz XXI 08:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Looks like I'm replying rather late, am I not? Unfortunately my internet connection has been down for several weeks, but now I'm back to improve the wiki further! I hope that I'll do a much better job during the next days! See you! Diamante Pazzo 21:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Not problem it all my friend I think we all encounter problems with the internet once or twice just glad to just have you around --Bunnet de Luz XXI 01:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Jotaro and Dio?! I've just logged after a lot of time, and I find out the pages of Dio and Jotaro have been pratically deleted. I don't know how to revert the edit, or else I'd have done it myself. Diamante Pazzo 12:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) So, I managed to reverse Dio's page, but couldn't do that to Jotaro's. I rewrote it from a previous edit. I hope it's complete, if not, feel free to adjust it. Diamante Pazzo 13:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas 2011 Merry Christmas to everybody! And a happy new Jojolion year! ;D Diamante Pazzo 22:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing things up! TriNiSette 23:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: What a wonderful job! No problem. I was in a JoJo mood so I thought I'd rework the Chapters page. For some reason, the images from Volumes 43, 59, & 65 could not be transferred from my laptop to the Wiki. I'm guessing the image format wasn't compatible or something. Sadly, I couldn't find any other Japanese cover scans. I also want to eventually expand on character pages, especially for the main characters. Time Lord Enthusiast 02:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Took me a while, but thanks for the heads up on Nukesaku! I appreciate it. TriNiSette 00:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC)